Moves like Jagger
by Fandom Muppet
Summary: Welcome to Night Vale: Carlos has a bit of an embarrassing pass time that no one really knows about. One day while doing science Cecil decides to swing by the lab and see Carlos. Said scientist is indulging in said pass time. Carlos/Cecil Something short and fluff.


**I remember reading a post on tumblr about someone saying they liked Night Vale and Cecil/Carlos because they could really do a sandbox thing with it. I was thinking about it and then this came up. You can blame 12 percent of this on the the OP. An argument could be made for 15. I…I need to get more sleep. I wrote this for a tumblr user known as Onali12. Such a sweet heart. I don't own anything but my stupid ideas where I come up with things like this and blush a lot.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

People often assumed that Carlos wasn't really a fan of music. It was only half true if he thought about it. While it was true he didn't like too many artists he did like a number of songs. The people who knew that assumed it was something like classical music or jazz. That couldn't be further from the truth.

Some of the more popular music artists weren't that bad. He never liked the loud intelligible songs, you know the type. The ones that left your head rattling and ears ringing with a slight tinge of fear. Other types that hadn't really appealed were as soft a the finest silk and spoke of feelings he hadn't even felt up to some time in the past couple months with Cecil. Of course that didn't mean that he would suddenly start listening to them but he could appreciate them more than he previously had. Carlos wasn't the most romantic type, it least that's what he told himself.

Carlos's preferences weren't exactly something he'd advertise openly nor admit even if he were to get incredibly drunk. That tactic hadn't worked out when he drank his colleagues under the table. His tastes had a wretchedly addicting sound, one of which were playing moderately loud throughout his lab.

Carlos hummed along. It was the kind of music where he could move too that he liked. The types where he could simply stop thinking and let the music flow right on through and dictate his movements. To feel the beat resonate and to just let it all slip away. Everyday of his life was full of analytic thoughts and scientific questions. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it. He loved science right down to his very core. But to have a small amount of time where he didn't need to think and let his bodily instincts take over? Those moments were far and very few.

If he also had a habit of singing along in a breathy tone there was no one to bother him about that either.

"You wanted control so we waited. I put on a show now I make it. You say I'm a kid, my ego is big. I don't give a shit and it goes like this." He sang along, swaying his hips with the beat. It was more than a little counterproductive and soon Carlos had forgotten he was doing any tests or even that someone could walk in. This was definitely was a favorite of his. No one was supposed to come around anyways.

Carlos's eyes slid closed as the chorus came on. Arms waving over his head, left foot slide, and throw the hip out.

"Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred. Nothing feels right but when you're with me I'll make you believe that I've got the key." Spin, another slide. stop.

"The key to what?" And then a yelp accompanied by a thud against a floor.

"Carlos!" Cecil's voice cried, quite loudly to be heard over the still playing music. Carlos was soon looking at the radio hosts shoes, then face. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. With a surprisingly display of strength he heaved Carlos off the floor as if he was nothing more than a feather. Carlos wasn't light.

"I didn't mean to startle you but you seemed to be enjoying yourself. I didn't want to interrupt." He continued to blather on, oblivious to the flush to the flustered flush painting Carlos' cheeks. "…And you had a nice smile and then I wanted to ask what some of those lyrics were about." Cecil finished.

They spent another solid seconds before Cecil opened his mouth. "Are you alright Carlos?"

Carlos and Cecil stared at each other for a few seconds before Carlos realized that the other was waiting for a response. "I-I'm fine." He hurriedly turned the music off.

He almost regretted as a nearly deafening silence descended.

"I didn't know you were such a talented dancer Carlos! We should try to go dancing one of these days. Of course I should have expected something as unexpected from someone as magnificent as you. Although the last I went dancing the floor starting sucking people down but I believe it was resolved after the second week…."

Carlos cleared his throat, cutting Cecil off. The few people who actually found out about this rather embarrassing pass time often teased. He should've guessed that Cecil wouldn't react like someone normally would.

"Can I look through your music Carlos? I can play one of them for the weather." Carlos simply nodded. Cecil grabbed his hand and practically dragged him over to his computer. "It obviously has to be family friendly. I run a quality show. Not that I didn't enjoy what you were doing earlier."

Carlos blushed.

"But we need something proper for the weather tomorrow."

* * *

Carlos was in his lab as usual. He peered in a petri dish. A type of spore seemed to have blown into town. It infected some people but from what he'd already collected it seemed harmless enough. It would just plant itself on a human host and just grow. It was better to do more tests though. When it came to Night Vale it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Carlos pushed away from his desk with a huff, rolling a bit on his chair. He stretched with a small groan. Cecil's show had been playing in the background for a while. It generally faded into the background noise after a little while. Cecil's voice sounded as energetic and smooth as always.

"….and that dear listens is how Carlos and I spent the evening together last night! I can't believe he was such a talented dancer but I must admit that he is the most tempting scientist I have ever known. I should have known Carlos would be perfect at it! He really is the perfect boyfriend!" Cecil gushed on air that was immediately followed by a dreamy sigh. Carlos felt his cheeks heat. That really happened to much when Cecil was involved.

"And with some assistance from Carlos I now bring you." His voice dropped lower. "The weather."

Just the Way You Are filtered through the labs.

Though it wasn't the easiest thing ever, Carlos managed to dance to it.


End file.
